


Changing With The Seasons

by vmpcore



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, Multi, Super Soft, Woosan, cottagecore ???, everyone loves fairy hongjoong, fairy!Hongjoong, first work !!!, idk - Freeform, lots of fluff, minsang, pls be nice, seonghwa is Whipped, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmpcore/pseuds/vmpcore
Summary: Fairies have been known worldwide in folklore and children’s books, but could you imagine if they were real? Tiny people, flying around, using their magic to grow flowers or to freeze water. You could probably see them riding around on little animals, like a chipmunk or a frog.Well, in this world, fairies are real. There’s no kingdoms or faraway lands, though; it’s just the same world we experience every day—the modern world, only with fairies.Enter Park Seonghwa, a 22-year-old man who just moved into a cabin in the woods. He may think that it's just him and the trees surrounding his new home, but he's about to learn that he has an unexpected neighbor.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 28





	Changing With The Seasons

**_fair•y (noun): a mythical being of folklore and romance usually having diminutive human form and magic powers._ **

~~~  
  


“Thanks for letting us help, Hwa!” San said, carrying a box of clothes. Seonghwa smiled, putting away some plates. His friends from college were helping him move into his new house. The apartment he lived in was a nightmare. He hated it. He hated his neighbors, his landlord,  _ his rent _ . Thankfully, he saved up enough to buy his own house, in this case, a cabin.

San set down the box next to the couch and walked over to the other man lying down. “Feeling better, love?” He placed a kiss on the other’s head. Seonghwa put the last plate in the cabinet and turned towards the two, “I gotta admit,” he said, “that fall was pretty funny, Wooyoung.” The younger crossed his arms. “My ass still hurts.” He said. The other two chuckled, “Don’t you know that ice is slippery?” Seonghwa sat on the floor, holding onto a pillow. 

The front door swung open, two figures walked inside, both carrying two boxes. They set them down, the taller one wiping his forehead. “Mingi and Yeosang should be getting back with the pizza soon.” He said sighing. “So dramatic, Yunho.” San chuckled. “Jongho is too strong, I could barely carry those boxes!” Yunho rolled his eyes. “What do you have in there, anyway?” Before Seonghwa could answer, Mingi and Yeosang entered the room carrying boxes of pizza, smiles on their faces. “Good news!” Mingi said, “We’re spending the night!”

~~~

“I checked the weather on our way back here,” Yeosang said, grabbing another slice “there’s a snowstorm about to hit.” Seonghwa looked out the kitchen window. “I think it’s already here, Sangie.” Snowflakes fell from the cold and dark sky, illuminated by the lights within the cabin. Yunho stretched his arms out and yawned, “Well, it looks like we’re stuck here! How about we play some games?” Wooyoung stood on his knees. “Oh! We can play spin the bottle!” He said, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Oh, that’s not fair!” Mingi said as the bottle pointed at San. It was Wooyoung’s turn, and he managed to get the bottle to land on San every time. “Oh, leave us alone!” Wooyoung said, crawling over to San. He gave San a small kiss on the cheek and returned to his spot. As the bottle spun, again and again, the boxes of pizza soon became empty, and plates stacked up on top. Seonghwa cringed at the sight. “Here, let me do dishes real quick.” He said and gathered all the plates. Wooyoung looked up at him. “Do you need any help?” He asked. Seonghwa smiled and shook his head. “No, thank you, though." 

Seonghwa stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing off all of the plates as he heard the laughter of his friends. It filled his heart with joy. He felt so lucky to have them. His first year of college was miserable until he bumped into San in the campus’s local coffee shop. Once he met the rest of the group, he knew he had to stay. They quickly became the most important people to him. They do everything together. It’s safe to say they wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Even though he had all of them, there was still something missing. A small emptiness. He couldn’t explain it. Seonghwa hasn’t told any of the others, afraid he would sound ridiculous. 

As he finished up washing the last plate, he looked out the window to watch the snow fall. He looked down at the window sill with a puzzled look. Two tiny footprints indented in the snow. He blinked a few times to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The impressions were still there. Can _ I have…? No, that’s absurd.  _ He thought. He decided to brush it off as his exhaustion getting to him; he had been moving boxes and unpacking all day, so he was pretty tired. He finished washing the last plate and stared at the window before walking back to his friends. 

  
  


~~~

  
  
  


The sunlight peeked through the bedroom curtains. Seonghwa slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the light shining on his face. He slowly got up, stretching. He could already hear muffled conversations in the living room. He looked at his clock on his nightstand “9:30... They’re awake this early?” He mumbled. He finally got out of bed and made his way into the living room. San lied on the couch, Wooyoung asleep on his chest. The only other person asleep was Yunho, who was sprawled out on the floor, a blanket loosely draped over him.

“Good morning, Seonghwa.” Yeosang said, lying against the couch with Mingi. Seonghwa rubbed his eyes. “I guess I need to start on breakfast.” He said. Yunho seemed to perk up at that. “Oh, thank god. I thought you were dead.” Jongho said and lightly kicked his side. Yunho pushed his leg away and groaned. Seonghwa opened the fridge, grabbing the eggs and milk. He heard San softly trying to wake Wooyoung up. “Come on, love.” He said, “Hwa is making us breakfast.” Yunho rolled his eyes “Jongho,” he said, “you’re never like that with me.” Jongho stared at him for a moment “You want me to, darling?” He said with a smirk. The taller cringed “Oh, nevermind.” he said “I’m going to the bathroom.

Everything was quiet. Seonghwa stood at the stove, talking to Wooyoung, who got himself a glass of milk. “Wooyoung,” Seonghwa said, “can you get the bacon out of the sink for me, please?” Wooyoung nodded and set his glass down. He hopped over to the sink and turned the hot water off. As he grabbed the plastic packaging, he looked out the window and gasped. “Tiny snowmen!” He said, “There’s tiny snowmen on the window!” Seonghwa quickly walked over to Wooyoung’s side. To his surprise, there were two small snowmen on the window sill. One with a leaf hat, and one with an acorn hat. The others crowded around them and marveled at the snowmen. Jongho stood up from his spot to go look at whatever was going on, but then looked down the hall to see Yunho quickly walking back into the living room, a frantic look on his face. “Guys…” he said. Everyone’s head turned towards him. “What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked. Yunho ran his hand through his blonde hair, processing a thought “I need you to come here… all of you.” He said softly. Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows and turned off the stove. Everyone began to follow Yunho after he turned and held his index finger to his lips. He peered into the bathroom and held his finger to his lips again, then pointed at the sink. 

There was a small figure, kicking his little legs in the water, giggling as he did so. Everyone was speechless. His wings glistened in the light. A cold breeze blew through the open window, giving everyone a chill. “That’s a fairy.” Yunho whispered, “Seonghwa, there’s a fucking fairy in your house.” The fairy whipped his head around, seeing the seven tall men standing in the doorway. He gasped then fell into the water, flailing his little arms. “Help me!” He shouted. Seonghwa immediately ran over to the sink, scooping the little fairy out of the water.

Everyone gathered around the oldest to look at the fairy. The fairy sat criss crossed in Seonghwa’s hands “You guys scared me!” He shouted “And now I’m soaked!” Everyone stared in amazement. “I-I’m sorry!” Seonghwa said, looking at the others. The fairy pouted and turned his head, looking away from everyone. “We’re sorry we scared you!” Wooyoung said. “Can someone shut the window? It’s freezing in here.” Yunho asked, rubbing his hands together. Seonghwa walked over to the window and slowly shut it, seeing all of the disturbed snow outside. “Is that a little snow angel?” He asked the fairy. Wooyoung peeked over Seonghwa’s shoulder to see what he was talking about. “Did you make the little snowmen too?” He asked softly. The fairy looked up at him “Oh you seen those too? Those took me  _ forever  _ to make!” He said with excitement. 

“Aren’t you cold, little one?” San asked. The fairy let his wings flutter a bit “My name isn’t little one! It’s Hongjoong!” He said, his little hands forming into fists. Seonghwa chuckled and brought his hands closer to his face. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Hongjoong! Would you like me to help you dry off?” He sighed and rubbed the fairy’s head with his finger, which made him laugh. “Yeah… I can’t fly when my wings are wet…” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa smiled then looked at the others “Well guys, I think we have a new friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!! :D i really hoped this turned out well, since this is my first work :> i plan on making about four more chapters maybe ?? and i'll add more tags as i go along :) also, please leave me any tips so i can try and make this better !! anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this !!! :D


End file.
